


Last Christmas

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas market, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Prompt: Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559647
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathxritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathxritter/gifts).



When Jemma and Fitz visit the little Christmas market in the village, it’s quite crowded. It’s a cold day. Thick snowflakes float from the sky softly and quietly. People are warming their hands on cups of steaming sweet-smelling mulled wine and are standing crammed together around the small booths that spend a little extra warmth. The air around the market smells of roasting chestnuts, gingerbread and cinnamon.

Fitz and Jemma share a bag of candied almonds and walk as close together as they can, shivering slightly in the biting cold air. Not even wearing several layers of clothes can prevent the cold from creeping everwhere. Fitz can feel the tip of his nose getting numb. Nevertheless, the atmosphere, the smells and of course the almonds make it worth it to be out here, he decides. Although the never-ending Christmas music is starting to get on his nerves a bit.

After “Jingle Bells” – which he’s sure he has heard three times now - and “All I Want for Christmas, “Last Christmas” by Wham! starts to play.

“Oh really. That song. Again,” Fitz sighs and rolls his eyes, grimacing. It has to be the most annoying and most hated Christmas song ever.

Jemma chuckles and reaches for his hand, squeezing it lightly. „You know, I actually like this song. Because it makes me remember.“ She starts to sing along but suddenly changes the lyrics for the chorus. „Last Christmas I gave you my heart – and you asked me to marry me.”

Fitz smiles. Oh yes. His heart warms up. Last Christmas. How could he forget last Christmas …

How could he forget Jemma’s little breathless gasp, when she opened her present under the Christmas trees, the lights reflected in her wide eyes a billion times. How could he forget her voice breathing his name as she put the ring out of the little box and stared at it.

How could he forget her “Yes!” that came even before he could finish the question of questions. She apologized but he only laughed and said “Great”. And the next moment, Jemma threw herself into his arms with a happy noise.

How could he forget their dog Max getting so excited because of all the happy feelings floating through the room that he jumped into their arms and made them fall into the Christmas tree that swayed dangerously on the spot, losing pieces of its decoration. Max barked happily, hunting the baubles that were rolling over the floor into all directions and Jemma giggled as she picked at the silver tinsel caught in Fitz’s hair.

Her eyes sparkled and her smile was bright like the lights around them. They were so happy that day …

So yes. Last Christmas definitely was great.

“You just made the song perfect. I’m only going to hear your version from now on,” he tells Jemma, laying his arm around her.

She laughs. “Let’s make it our own song,” she suggests. “Replacing all these old and depressive lyrics with new wonderful things.”

Fitz nods and they spend the next half an hour with re-writing Last Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> You can still send me prompts for my Fic Advent Calendar! :) Here on [tumblr](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/post/189406905407/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up)


End file.
